DragonBall Z Abridged Special: The History of Trunks/Transcript
The following is the transcript for the DragonBall Z Abridged special episode, The History of Trunks. Transcript (In memory of Monyreak "Monty" Oum, 1981-2015) TRUNKS' NARRATION: Hello. My name is Trunks. And this is my story. (shows Gohan running while everyone else is at Goku's house; Trunks is a baby and is crying) I mean, I was a baby during this part, so...the details are a little unclear. (Gohan opens the door inside his house) GOHAN: Mom, what happened? CHI-CHI: Your dad is dead! For good! (Goku is on a bed with his eyes closed) GOHAN: NO! TRUNKS: Dad dead! Dad dead! TRUNKS' NARRATION: I'm told those were my first words. VEGETA: Son of a bitch! TRUNKS: Son of a bitch! TRUNKS' NARRATION: And those were my second. GOHAN: But he just got back from his training! After getting back from Namek! After getting back from his training! After being dead! GOKU: (as his image fades into the sunset) Bye, son! TRUNKS' NARRATION: And with the death of Goku, his family and friends were left to mourn...for approximately 6 months. (cut to Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien getting attacked by the Cyborgs, who all groan upon being hit) KRILLIN: Hey girl, how you-- (gets shot in the eyes simultaneously by the Cyborgs) WAH! MY EYES! TRUNKS' NARRATION: Leaving the fate of the Earth with little hope. (shows the 'DragonBall Z Abridged' logo on the screen and then the logo 'The History of Trunks') (cut to a bustling city) TRUNKS' NARRATION: Over the next thirteen years, the Androids would destroy small town after small town, working their way up. Maybe that's why we reacted the way we did... TJ: And welcome back, folks, to TJ... WOMBAT: And the Wombat! Wombat! Wombat. WOMAN: Me so horny. TJ: Starting us off this hour with sports. The College BattleBall Association has had to disband entirely... WOMBAT: As most of its players and associate colleges have been destroyed by the Cyborgs! VOICE: (laughter) Wipeout... TJ: Speaking of which, in Cyborg News... (Terminator theme plays with the moan of a woman at the end) (the city is under attack by the Cyborgs) WOMBAT: As we currently speak, Paprikaburg is under siege by the mechanical threat! TJ: But on the brighter side, Wombat's getting married! (wedding song plays with the moan of a woman playing again at the end) WOMBAT: That's right! Unfortunately, my beloved fiancé resides in Paprikaburg, and is probably most certainly dying as we speak. (funeral music plays with another moan of a woman at the end) (cut to Bulma and Trunks riding in a car) WOMBAT: But, silver-lining: I'm single again! AUSTIN POWERS: Oh, behave! (Austin Powers theme intro plays until Bulma changes the station) BULMA: *sighs* I miss country. TRUNKS: Mom...do you believe in destiny? BULMA: I'm a scientist, so no. TRUNKS: Paprikaburg is only thirty miles from here! If I hurry, I could save someone! BULMA: (stops the car) Or you could die like your father! TRUNKS: Why do you say that everytime I want to go fight them? BULMA: Because you are 13, I'm 37, and I am all alone. TRUNKS' NARRATION: My mother had been 37 for ten years... BULMA: No means no. End of discus-- (Trunks flies off) Oh, no! Just-just fly away! That's fine! (thinking) God...bless him. (cut back to Paprikaburg where 17 is chasing screaming civilians in a car) CYBORG 17: Hey, 18! You keepin' score? CYBORG 18: Why would I be doing that? CYBORG 17: *sighs* You said you would! CYBORG 18: No, you said, 'Hey, check this shit out!', then jumped in a car. CYBORG 17: Aw, come on, sis. Is this about the shop earlier? (flashback of 18 walking toward a car holding a couple of new clothes) CYBORG 18: Oh, man. You wouldn't believe this haul. This is why I love these little inner-city shops. They always have the best brands... (17 destroys the shop with a finger blast) What the hell?! Why did you blow it up?! They were giving me free clothes! CYBORG 17: Didn't give me nothin'. CYBORG 18: It was a woman's clothing store! CYBORG 17: Hey, I'm perfectly secure. CYBORG 18: Is that why you dye your hair? CYBORG 17: Tch, don't hate. (cut back to the present with Trunks flying over to Paprikaburg) TRUNKS' NARRATION: I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do anything at all, but I had to at least try to stop their chaos... Unfortunately, I was too late. TRUNKS: (sees the wreckage) Damn it! I'm too late! TRUNKS' NARRATION: But, as I walked the ruins of that demolished city... TRUNKS: (walks and picks up a toy bear and begins grieving until he senses someone coming) Huh? (the person who arrives is Gohan) TRUNKS' NARRATION: A hero appeared! The hero of my time, Gohan! And face-to-face with him, all I could say was... TRUNKS: (barely coherent) Gohan, they keep destroying cities and I don't know how to stop them! And now everybody's dead! (continues whining) TRUNKS' NARRATION: I believe it was profound. (cut to Capsule Corp.) TRUNKS: You remember a time before this, Gohan... What was it like? GOHAN: Well...when I was a toddler, my uncle showed up, kidnapped me, and then Mr. Piccolo killed him and my dad. Then Mr. Piccolo kidnapped me, the Saiyans showed up, killed a bunch of people, including Mr. Piccolo. Then we went to Namek, a bunch more people died. We came back, then my dad died again, then all my friends died. And now everyone else is dying. TRUNKS: ...But it was better, right? GOHAN: ...No. TRUNKS: Well, I can help! I'm half-Sayin, just like you! GOHAN: ...I've got one, Mr. Piccolo. TRUNKS: What? GOHAN: I said, from now on, you shall be my pupil. And you will call me Mr. Gohan! TRUNKS: Oh, okay. Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Gohan? GOHAN: Mr. Gohan would! (Bulma comes in carrying groceries) BULMA: Trunks, are you home? Or should I change my dating profile from 'single mother' to just 'single'? Because one gets more hits... Oh! (sees Gohan) Gohan... Long time, no see. GOHAN: Bulma. BULMA: So, Gohan... You staying the night? We got plenty of room here, but, you know... No extra beds, so...we'll have to share. (Gohan looks bewildered and Trunks looks shocked) GOHAN: ...I'm good. BULMA: ...Well, worth a shot. Who's hungry? (cut to Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma in the kitchen, with Gohan and Trunks sitting in a table filled with food) BULMA: You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get produce nowadays. Luckily, we have our own greenhouses. Don't ask me where I get the protein from, though. GOHAN: Can't talk! Eating! (begins shoveling down on his food) BULMA: Oh, you are just like your father! GOHAN: (immediately stops eating) In what regard? BULMA: Well, you're strong and brave, and look at you in that gi! GOHAN: It was the only thing he left me... BULMA: Aw, that's sweet... (cut to Trunks and Gohan training) TRUNKS' NARRATION: Over the next few weeks, Gohan would begin training me, focusing on making me a Super Saiyan like him. His methods were...dodgy. GOHAN: DODGE! (kicks Trunks down into the water) TRUNKS: (struggling in the water) Help me, Mr. Gohan! GOHAN: FLY UP! TRUNKS: The whirlpool's too strong, I-I can't swim! GOHAN: I said, 'FLY UP'! TRUNKS: Maybe I could build a raft! (Gohan lets out a frustrated scream. Cut to Trunks out of the water, coughing and spluttering.) ORPHEUS JR.: (falls out from Trunks' mouth) BUMBA! GOHAN: Here. (TRUNKS: Huh?) Clean yourself up. (hands Trunks a towel) You know, if you think I'm rough, you should have trained with Mr. Piccolo. TRUNKS: You really looked up to him, didn't you? GOHAN: Yeah. He was like the father I never had. TRUNKS: You know, speaking of dads, Mom never talks about mine. You knew him, right? What was he like? (Gohan smiles and looks up in the sky. Cut to Vegeta whaling on a child Gohan.) VEGETA: So what? You think having a dad as a Super Saiyan makes you better than me?! GOHAN: (barely able to speak) No! VEGETA: WRONG ANSWER! (continues to pummel Gohan) (back in the present...or alternate future, if you will, Gohan now has a stern look in his face) GOHAN: ...He had a lot to prove. TRUNKS' NARRATION: Gohan would never talk much about his family. Apparently, his mother and grandfather lived alone in the woods. (cut over to Gohan's family home) OX KING: I'm home! And I've got groceries! How are you doing, sweetheart? CHI-CHI: I should be a grandmother, you know... OX KING: Oh... CHI-CHI: I should be a grandmother, with a Nobel Prize-winning son. But what am I? A widow. With a son who never talks to me, and is possibly dead. OX KING: You... Y-y-you, uh... CHI-CHI: So I'm just gonna sit here and knit this baby sweater.. OX KING: So, uh, is dinner happening? CHI-CHI: Will dinner bring my husband back?! OX KING: Maybe?! (cut to Trunks training at night while Gohan looks on) TRUNKS' NARRATION: Gohan would continue pushing me harder and harder, day and night, to become a Super Saiyan. GOHAN: That's it. Look at him, Mr. Piccolo.. He's almost ready. What do you think? PICCOLO: (I think only real training you'll ever get in this world is on the battlefield.) (Trunks fails to become a Super Saiyan and collapses) GOHAN: ...You're right! (cut to the next day at SuperWorld) TRUNKS' NARRATION: The next day, the Cyborgs would attack SuperWorld. P.A.: Hello, and welcome to SuperWorld! Slogan pending! Please stay behind the line! SUPER WORLD ATTENDANT: Huh? (notices 17 & 18 getting into the roller coaster) E-excuse me, you two. You can't cut the line! CYBORG 18: Do...you not know who we are? SUPER WORLD ATTENDANT: If you'd like to get on the rides faster, we do have a fast-pass system that's only 7,900 zeni-- (18 puts her hand toward the attendant) Huh? CYBORG 18: This is why I hate theme parks. (fires a blast at the attendant, with the crowd screaming as she and 17 ride the roller coaster) Whee! CYBORG 17: Yeah! Alright! (the Cyborgs are now seen riding the teacups) CYBORG 18: Whee! (the surviving patrons are seen fleeing for their lives as the Cyborgs are now on the swing rides) Whee! CYBORG 17: Woo-hoo! (cut to the Cyborgs about to get on the Merry-Go-Round) CYBORG 18: Yeah, you know, when you can fly, these rides don't really seem that fun. (Gohan and Trunks appear) GOHAN: Well, if you're already bored, why not try taking a ride on my fist? CYBORG 17: Wow, you, uh, want a minute to rephrase that there, chief? GOHAN: Nope! I'd rather take that minute to kick your ass! CYBORG 18: Okay, now see? That's better. GOHAN: Now Trunks, I want you to just sit back and spectate... Unless they team up on me, in which case, jump in. TRUNKS: I can't help but feel like I'm woefully unprepared for this. GOHAN: And that's exactly what we prepared for! (17 fires a blast at the ground and starts attacking Gohan, who transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages in battle against 17) TRUNKS' NARRATION: This would be my first real battle, and I'd never seen anyone fight so fiercely. Gohan had always told me stories about the fights of the past, but those had a lot more screaming and posturing. (Gohan is seen gaining the upper hand against 17 as he manages to knock him away) But as soon as Gohan gained the upper hand... (18 appears in Gohan's way and palm punches him into the window of a restaurant) CYBORG 17: Damn, he's pissed today! CYBORG 18: You think it's his time of the month? CYBORG 17: Ha! Ah, it's funny 'cause you're a chick. TRUNKS: Gohan! (both Cyborgs attack Gohan and easily overpowers him) TRUNKS: (rushes into the battle to help Gohan) STOP IT! (18 fires a blast at Trunks, who hit by the blast but manages to get back on his feet and then jumps a ferris wheel along with 18) CYBORG 18: I can't believe he brought a kid to a battle! Super irresponsible. TRUNKS' NARRATION: She wasn't wrong. TRUNKS: I'm not afraid of you! I can take care of you myself! TRUNKS' NARRATION: I however was. (18 punches Trunks then grabs him by the shirt) CYBORG 18: Now what do you think? TRUNKS: You hit like a girl... CYBORG 18: (scoffs) Well...you're not wrong. (prepares a blast to kill Trunks) GOHAN: TRUNKS! (kicks 18 and saves Trunks) Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! (leaps away while holding Trunks) CYBORG 18: Oh, no you don't! (the Cyborgs fires multiple blasts that destroys a good portion of the theme park while it shows Gohan with Trunks hiding behind a debris) CYBORG 17: Well, shit. Think he got away? CYBORG 18: I don't know... We can't sense life energy... CYBORG 17: Seriously, what was the POINT of not giving us that ability? Seems like an intentional design flaw, if you ask me. CYBORG 18: Oh, well. Scorched Earth? CYBORG 17: Scorched Earth. GOHAN: (thinking) Aw, crapbaskets! (18 fires a blast that demolishes the entire theme park) GOHAN: (regains consciousness) Ow! Pain! Oh, everything's in pain... Ah, everything but my left ar-- (looks to his left and notices he has no arm) Oh, man. (begins to crawl to Trunks, who is unconscious) Too bad I'm not a Namekian... Be really handy right about now. *sighs* (thinking) But I'll just settle on the next best thing and use the Senzu Beans.. (opens the bag and only one Senzu Bean falls out) Bean. Singular. Ah, well, that's disappointing... (cut to Bulma inside a dark room working on her dating profile) BULMA: Looking for...male, mid-to-late 30's...black, spiky hair...not too tall, loves to work out... TRUNKS: (walks in) Hey, Mom? BULMA: *sighs* What is it, Trun-- (sees Trunks carrying Gohan who is bruised and missing a limb) OH, MY GOD! TRUNKS: What do you know about reattaching arms...that I can't find? BULMA: Oh, sweetie... (fast forward to Trunks watching over Gohan who's now placed in a bed and is covered with bandages) So, have you learned anything today? TRUNKS: ...The only good Cyborg is a dead Cyborg? BULMA: *sighs* You really are your father’s son. (cut to Trunks continuing his training in becoming a Super Saiyan) TRUNKS' NARRATION: Now stronger and more motivated than ever, I was back to training as soon as Gohan was able again. Though, I think he was still a little...sore. GOHAN: Come on, Trunks! Just imagine losing someone or something close to you! Like your arm! 'Cause trust me! That really friggin' sucks! (Trunks collapses and vomits) ...All right, take five. TRUNKS' NARRATION: Unfortunately... I wouldn't transform in time. (cut to Gohan and Trunks sitting on a large rock in the middle of a wasteland) TRUNKS: So, Gohan. Do you...usually hang out in wastelands? GOHAN: What do you mean? This is where I live. TRUNKS: Oh! ...It's nice. GOHAN: I think you're really close, you know? *sighs* You just need something to push you over the edge... TRUNKS: Well, you always tell me to use the pain of loss, but I've never really lost anyone. GOHAN: For me, it's my greatest source of anger. I just think about losing Krillin, or Mr. Piccolo-- TRUNKS: Or your dad? GOHAN: Uh, yeah, sure. And then it just builds up inside, until finally...it explodes. (there's an explosion in the distance) Yeah, like that. Only metaphorically. TRUNKS: The Cyborgs! Mr. Gohan, we have to go! GOHAN: (transforms into a Super Saiyan) No, Trunks. You stay here this time. We both know you're not ready. TRUNKS: Mr. Gohan, you only have one arm! What can you do with one arm? GOHAN: ...You know what? You're right. What can I do with only one arm? TRUNKS: Thank you, Mr. Gohan! I will not let you d-- (Gohan knocks him unconscious) GOHAN: That. I can do that with one arm. (thinking) Now, what can I do to the Cyborgs with one arm? PICCOLO: (Use the Makankosappo!) GOHAN: (thinking) You never taught me that. PICCOLO: (Uuuuuuuuuse iiiiiiiiiit.) (cut to another city with 17 causing more destruction while 18 watches on) CYBORG 17: You know what? I'm bored. CYBORG 18: Well, we could find another city. CYBORG 17: No, I mean, like...bored of this whole 'great destroyer' schtick, you know? Destroying things, killing people... (fires another blast an an off-screen civilian) It's just boring. CYBORG 18: Yeah, it's kind of lost its luster. (a surviving civilian is seen emerging from behind her) After you wipe an entire genre of music off the face of the earth, what's left? CYBORG 17: You know what I always wanted to do? Like, since before all this? Be a park ranger. CYBORG 18: You wanna range a park? (fires a blast at the surviving cilillian) CYBORG 17: Hell, yeah! Livin' outdoors, communicating with nature, shootin' poachers... Yeah, I think I'ma do tha-- (gets kicked by Gohan into a building) YOU GODDAMN CHEATIN' SON OF A BITCH! (hits the ground) CYBORG 18: (laughs) He slapped your shit! CYBORG 17: Okay, you know what? That's it! I'm killin' every human! Every...one. ...Then I'm gonna range the shit out of that park. GOHAN: Neither of you are leaving here alive! I'm stronger than I was before! CYBORG 18: Yeah, also lighter! Looks like you dropped some weight since last time. 5, 10 pounds? I don't know. How much does an arm weigh? CYBORG 17: Gotta HAND IT to you though, pretty ballsy comin' after us all asymmetrical like that. But FOUR hands are better than ONE. Long story short: You're gonna die. GOHAN: No! This isn't where my story ends! (powers up) TRUNKS' NARRATION: This is where Gohan's story ends. (cut to Gohan getting knocked to a building and then the cyborg start firing multiple blast from above) GOHAN: (thinking) Ah... Well, this is it, Mr. Piccolo. But at least we still have Trunks. I trained him just like you wanted. PICCOLO: (You know I'm not actually here, right?) GOHAN: (thinking) Aw...crapbaskets. (cut to Trunks) TRUNKS: (regains consciousness) --down! Huh? (gets up and sees smoke from the sky) Oh, no... (cut to Trunks flying over the ruined city looking for Gohan. He gasps as he looks down and finds Gohan's corpse and starts walking towards it as it shows brief flashes of Gohan's battle against the Cyborgs) TRUNKS: (turns Gohan's head around and sees his face) Gohan? Gohan?! (hugs Gohan's face) GOHAN! (begins screaming in grief over the loss of his first and only friend, allowing him to finally transform into a Super Saiyan and punches the ground in fury) (THREE YEARS LATER) (cut to Trunks, now a young teenager, walking inside Capsule Corp.) TRUNKS: Alright, Mom. I've got the rest of the supplies for the time machine. It's too bad grandpa isn't here to help you build it. BULMA: Yeah... Unfortunately, he's still off searching the cosmos for New Namek. (cut to Dr. Briefs' spaceship approaching a planet) DR. BRIEFS: By God... Is that it?! (shows a planet with 'NEW PLANET NAMEK' lighting up) After all these-- (the 'FAKE' text between 'NEW' and 'PLANET NAMEK' lights up) GODDAMN IT ALL! (back at Capsule Corp.) BULMA: So, until your grandpa returns, just me. RADIO: Hello! This is an emergency broadcast from Cuminopolis! The Cyborgs are attacking, and they are sparing no one! NO ONE IS SAF-- (the line loses its connection) TRUNKS: That's close to here... BULMA: Trunks... I know what you're thinking, but let me just finish the time machine! TRUNKS: We don't have time for that! BULMA: That's what the MACHINE is for! TRUNKS: Listen, I'm stronger now! (Vegeta's scream from back in episode 23 can heard) I'm a Super Saiyan! BULMA: So was Gohan! And look how that turned out! TRUNKS: Oh, so now you're just replacing Dad with Gohan?! BULMA: Trust me, I TRIED! (awkward silence through which Vegeta's rage-breaking scream is extremely audible for two whole seconds before it dies out) TRUNKS: ...I'm going now. BULMA: Be safe. (Trunks leaves) (cut to Trunks flying off towards Cuminopolis and transforms into a Super Saiyan) TRUNKS' NARRATION: And so, armed with the sword given to me by Tapion...which is a whole other story, I raced off to fight the Cyborgs...one last time. (cut to the what's used to be in Cuminopolis with 18 seen walking on top of a wrecked car) CYBORG 18: We all wrapped up, then? CYBORG 17: Yep. Looks like we're out of people to kill here. (Trunks appears behind them) TRUNKS: Why don't you try me? CYBORG 17: Wait, did you just ask us to kill you? TRUNKS: N-no! A-as in fight me! CYBORG 18: I'm sorry, do we know you? TRUNKS: Yes! You murdered my master-- CYBORG 18: Oh, wait, hold on... I don't care. (appears in front of Trunks and punches him in the face) TRUNKS' NARRATION: (the battle continues, with Trunks appearing to have trouble against the Cyborgs) To this day, I'm still not sure why I did what I did. ...Maybe it was grief. ...Maybe it was puberty. Maybe...I just had something to prove. A young, half-blood Super Saiyan, armed with nothing but a sword and his guts. (Trunks appears to now have the upper hand against the twin terrors) Unfortunately, half-human and half-Saiyan might just be analogous to half-brave...and half-stupid. (the battle appears to have come to a close as the Cyborgs are nowhere to be seen) TRUNKS: I... (collapses) I did it! CYBORG 18: Hey! Doesn't he kinda remind you of you-know-who? CYBORG 17: Now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance.. But, unlike good ol' Righty, he's still got both arms! CYBORG 18: Yeah, but not for long. (a building erupts right beside Trunks as 17 appears) TRUNKS: Oh... crapbas-- (17 punches him through the building he appeared from and lands behind 18's feet) CYBORG 18: You lost, little boy? TRUNKS: (looks up and sees 18) Oh... (18 kicks him out of the building, where he lands face-first into the ground as the Cyborgs land in front of him) CYBORG 17: Hey, sunshine. (lifts Trunks' head up with his foot) Cough if you're still alive. (Trunks coughs) CYBORG 18: Good boy. TRUNKS: Why...? Why are you doing this? CYBORG 17: The question isn't why, kid. It's why not? CYBORG 18: I mean, who's going to stop us? CYBORG 17: Not those guys seventeen years ago. CYBORG 18: Not 'Ol One-Arm. CYBORG 17: And certainly not you. TRUNKS: You... YOU... YOU evil bunch of jerks! (throws a punch at 17, who easily dodges it) I'll kick your... (starts landing punches on the Cybrorgs, which has absolutely no effect as it fails to even make them flinch) CYBORG 17: (laughs) This is hilarious. TRUNKS: ...you killed my master... CYBORG 18: Yeah. TRUNKS: ...you killed all those people... CYBORG 18: Although now it's kind of annoying. TRUNKS: --WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?-- CYBORG 18: Now it's sad. TRUNKS: --WHY?? WHY??-- CYBORG 18: And now it's annoying again. (trips Trunks with her foot and punches him away as 17 appears and kicks Trunks towards a building followed by 18 punching him down to the ground (with Trunks making pinball noises as he collides with the building) and Trunks slides over near 17 and reverts to his normal form) CYBORG 17: Wait a sec... This kid look familiar to you, sis? CYBORG 18: Yeah. He was at the amusement park with Stumpy! CYBORG 17: (begins smashing his foot into Trunk's face) Aw, who's a little survivor? You are! Yes, you are! (raises his hand) Let's fix that, shall we? (prepares charging a blast until 18 suddenly appears in front of the blasy) CYBORG 18: Dibs! CYBORG 17: SIS, GET OUT OF THE-- (too late as the blast detonates) CYBORG 18: Did you just friggin' blast me?? CYBORG 17: You stepped in front of it, what is wrong with you?! CYBORG 18: (stutters in indignation) That's it! We're leaving! CYBORG 17: Oh, come on, sis! Sis, get back here! TRUNKS' NARRATION: I still have no idea how I survived... (cut to Capsule Corp. where Trunks on a bed patched up and regains consciousness) BULMA: Trunks, sweetie? You waking up? TRUNKS: Mom? Am I alive? How long was I out? BULMA: Well, I finished the time machine. TRUNKS: Oh... Is that long? BULMA: Yeah... Which means you got two options: you take another swing at the cyborgs... (Trunks groans) ...or you use the time machine to go save Goku. TRUNKS: (mumbling) I wanna save Goku... BULMA: Trunks...? TRUNKS: I wanna save Goku! BULMA: Good boy. (cut to Trunks getting ready to use the time machine to travel back in the now-finished time machine) TRUNKS' NARRATION: After recovering a few months, I was finally ready. BULMA: Aw.. my jacket looks so good on you! All the girls in the past are just gonna love it! TRUNKS: (blushing) Thanks, Mom. (receives the medication from Bulma that will help Goku with his cholesterol problem) So, this is it! I can't believe I finally get to meet history's greatest hero! BULMA: Yeah... Goku might not be exactly how you think, so do temper your expectations? TRUNKS: And Dad! I finally get to meet Dad! BULMA: Oh, shit. You do... TRUNKS: Huh? BULMA: I mean, just be yourself, sweetie! And everything will turn out okay. TRUNKS: (jumps into the time machine) Alright Mom, I'm off! Next time you see me, this'll be a Cyborg-free world! BULMA: Yep! (the time machine begins to take off) Unless this actually operates on multiverse theory, in which case... TRUNKS: Can't hear you, Mom. Time machine! BULMA: Bye, sweetie! (the time machine fades) Aaand multiverse theory it is. Shit! ('Doctor Chala' plays s the ending credits roll and shows Trunks traveling through space and time via the time machine) (cut to an inside shot of Kame House, which is deserted and then outside with a periscope surveying the house) OOLONG: All right, they haven't been back in two days. MASTER ROSHI: I can't believe they took my house... OOLONG: I'm going in for a food run. All that's left is the spam and the pork rinds... PUAR: We both knew this day would come, Oolong. OOLONG: I have long since made peace with this. I'm just glad we're still alive... MASTER ROSHI: All thanks to my submarine: the USS M'Dick! (shows a submarine with the same name printed on the side) Speakin' of which... OOLONG: Oh, no... MASTER ROSHI: I've been meanin' to ask... OOLONG: Knew it! I friggin' knew it! MASTER ROSHI: How does it feel ridin' M'Dick?! OOLONG: Seventeen years! Seventeen years you've been holding on to that one! MASTER ROSHI: You don't know the patience I have. Didn't answer my question, either. OOLONG: It's tight and damp. (Master Roshi begins to laugh like a psycho) PUAR: We're gonna die in here... Category:DBZA Transcripts Category:Transcripts